


Before the Beginning (and then some)

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Not Beta Read, Raphael loves, gabriel fucks up, oh boy, raphael loves physical contact, so does Gabriel, the new emotion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: this is a story about when Crowley and Aziraphale first met, before the fall, Gabriel is jealous and does something bad that he regrets.





	Before the Beginning (and then some)

Before the beginning there was only heaven. It was a beautiful place, I was white and clean and every angel had a job, from the seraphim to the cherubs. It was quite lovely. But this story is about two angels, in particular, an Archangel named Raphael and a Cherubim named Aziraphale, two angels from different choirs that gravitate around one and other.

Raphael sat on the soft ground watching angels fly by doing their jobs humming a little toon he thought of, Gabriel sat behind him braiding his long hair. Gabriel and Raphael were close, together they made the stars in the sky, they would dance and sing together as they worked. 

The body’s were new to them both, the almighty gave them the body’s to test out something she was cooking up. Together Raphael and Gabriel tested the body’s seeing what they could do what made them react to certain things. Gabriel liked wrapping his arms around others it made him feel warm and Raphael like to plant his mouth on others flesh in something he liked to call a kiss, it made his chest twinkle like the sky. Together they learned about half of the angels didn’t appreciate being touched so they stuck to doing it amongst themselves. 

Raphael leaned back into Gabriel’s arms as he pets Raphael's newly braided hair Raphael tilted his head back and kissed under Gabriel’s chin. Raphael looked down and saw an angel, a new one by the looks of it. They were a collection of bright eyes and glowing rings and long gorgeous cream-colored wings, Raphael grew curious.

“Hey, you know who that is down there?” 

“Not sure, but I do believe they are called cherubim.”

“Ah, in a higher choir, I see,” Raphael said remembering the name when She brought it up in a sermon.

Raphael loved meeting new angels, especially those who are in his choir so far there is Urial, Michael, Sandalphon, Morning Star, and of course, Gabriel, and many others. 

“I want to meet them” Raphael smiled as he sat up from Gabriel’s arms. 

“They won’t listen to you, most higher-ups don’t,” Gabriel warned when Raphael stood.

Raphael smirked as he spread his silvery wings, “ahh, do be such a downer,” Raphael bent down and kissed Gabriel on the cheek, then he took flight and flew down from his perch with Gabriel and the other archangels .

Raphael flew down next to the big new angelic creature, he suddenly felt small next to the large creature. The creature looked down with its many eyes at him. Raphael suddenly felt flustered, a new emotion intently. 

“Hello,” the many-voiced creature said.

Raphael raised his hand awkwardly to the cherubim, “uh, yes hi, I’m Raphael in the choir of archangels, who are you?” Raphael smiled up to angel before him.

The cherubim thought for a moment checking their thoughts for what the almighty hand named them, “I am… Aziraphale...I am a cherubim…” 

Raphael bowed, “a pleasure to meet you,” he looked back up at Aziraphale, at their ever-moving rings, “what is your job?” Raphael asked, tilting his head inquisitively.

“I am to… protect Eden.” They said it a tone that sounded like it came from a smile.

“What’s Eden?” Raphael asked sounding amazed. 

“It is apart of something She is creating.” They say, “what is… your job…?” Aziraphale asked.

“Mine is the create the stars, we finished doing that so we are waiting for our new job.” Raphael smiled looking up to where Gabriel sat watching them with unsure eyes, Raphael giggles at this and looks back to the angelic creature in front of him. 

“How… lovely.” The cherubim said softly as the looked up in the sky seeing all the twinkling stars above them both. 

Raphael smiled bashfully at them while he gripped his long braid nervously, “why, thank you” he said with a slight bow. 

“I must… be off,” Aziraphale said and as they started to move away they say, “I would… like to talk with you again… about your stars…” 

Raphael gasped lightly, “until next time then!” Raphael said excitedly as he flew up to tell the rest of his choir of the new friend he had made.

“Gabriel! Did you see me?” Raphael grinned once he reached their shared ledge.

“Yes, did you find out who they were?” Gabriel asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice that Raphael didn’t catch. 

“There name is Aziraphale! And they wanted to talk to me about the stars next time I see them!” Raphael said hardly containing the childlike excitement. Even though they don’t know what children were, being creatures that came into being fully formed with a porpoise, but if he knew what a child would be, then he would think that was the perfect way to describe him and his choir, they were only just created recently with no real way of discerning when. 

Michael walked up to them from her spot a few yards away from where she lay on her back looking up, “oh, Raphael I was just coming to see where you got off to.” She smiled.

“I met a cherubim with such bright beautiful eyes!” Raphael turned to Michael with a big grin. 

“Oh good,” she said, thinking that was the end of that and moved on, “come we must go, the almighty is giving a sermon!” She spread her wings and started to fly to the sermon hall, the biggest auditorium in all of heaven with the ability to hold every angel.

Raphael grabs Gabriel by the hand and took off as well, together they flew and twirled as if dancing. When they reached the sermon hall they looked for a seat and sat. There the seraphim flew around God's ever thrown cleaning as they go singing their words, thought the only real word they understand is “holy” but that was fine. Then were the cherubim they all sat with their many eyes watching the throne waiting for the almighty, one cherubim caught Raphael’s eye, it was Aziraphale. “Oh look!” He said as he grabbed Michael by the shoulder, “look it’s them! The new one, Aziraphale.” Raphael said the name so tenderly as if it would shatter like a glass hitting the ground as the words fell from his mouth.

“Who?” Asked Michael.

“The cherubim I told you I met today!” 

“Oh yeah, that.” She said and looked over at the one angel out of millions.

“Ain’t their eyes so beautiful!” Raphael smiled leaning into Michael slightly.

Raphael didn’t notice but Gabriel began to glare, the new nameless feeling in his chest, it hurt and it was a nasty feeling Gabriel didn’t appreciate like the warm one he got when he hugged Raphael. He would soon come to know this emotion like jealousy, though he would never admit it. 

All the chattering and singing stopped when She appeared, She was going to speak, “Hello, my angels,” she smiled, “today I wanted to discuss the new project I had been working on,” the angels began to murmur excitedly though some seemed hesitant, they were all quited by the wave of her hand, “the angels I have been working on a new creature, one that is intelligent and kind,” the Metatron came out with what looked like a board with a cloth over it hiding what was underneath and put it down, many of the angels where now confused, “now let me introduce you to,” she grabs the maroon fabric and pulled it off revealing a picture of what looked like their vesicles but without wings and a dangly bit below the hips, “Adam!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first Good Omens fic, love the idea that Crowley is Raphael so I wrote this.


End file.
